The Three Stars and Moon
"The Three Stars and Moon" is a 2016-animated movie, which has a difference from other 2010-2016 movies because this is made in 2D. It is a Disney Adaption on Lily's fairy tale of the same name. It has a huge difference, although the characters are not changed (except for personality). Before deciding to use the original story's name, it was going to be Three Asteroids and Sun, because Lily decided to make it the opposite. It premiered on August 20th, 2016 and went into general release on August 27th, 2016. Plot A cold and selfish king (named Ferguson) made the queen (named Victoria) cook, and do everything for him instead of ruling a kingdom. The queen wanted a son so he would become king, but the king wanted a daughter so he wouldn't lose his throne. When the queen didn't have any children, the king became angry just before a fancy dinner. He was about to leave to their neighbouring kingdom after the dinner. Before the dinner, he told the queen, by the time he returns, the queen must have a daughter. The king left with three guards. She walked outside the castle, dressed in her dirty gown, and saw a hut right next to their tallest tree. She walked in curiously, and saw an old woman with the voice of a young woman. The woman was rude to the queen at first, because she thought she was a fake since of the dirty gown. However, when the queen explains everything, the old lady transforms into her normal self (a kind and tall fairy), she felt pity for the queen. The fairy, who was named Fara, told her that the only way she can have a daughter is sacrificing her king and her three guards. The queen thought about it, and wanted a son instead. The fairy nodded but told her, that, if she wanted a son, the king will turn the queen into a peasant, so Victoria wanted a daughter instead. Fara told Victoria that in order for the magic to work, she needed to give her something precious that the king gave her long ago (when he was still warm-hearted). The queen looked at her necklace, which was a good luck charm, and reluctantly gave it up. Fara took the necklace and placed it on the table. With her magic, some aura swirled around it, and it transformed into a magic potion. Fara told the queen to drink it and she would have a Dragon Princess named Daphne. The queen drank the potion and hurried to the castle, and one year later, her daughter was born. The king and his guards were having a feast with the other kingdom, meanwhile. Suddenly, all four of them rose into the air and they started glowing. The king had a misty white glow, while the three guards had a golden glow. They rose into the sky and the king became the moon, the guards became tiny stars surrounding the king. In the castle, the queen took care of her daughter carefully and wanted to name her Elizabeth, but when she almost finished that name, the fairy appeared and took away the Dragon Princess. Fara reminded her that if she didn't name the baby Daphne, the Dragon Princess would be gone. So the queen pleaded the fairy to let her have the princess again, and named her Daphne. Fara returned the baby and disappeared. Seventeen years later, when Daphne was sixteen, an evil witch grew jealous of her when seeing her through a magical mirror that spoke the truth. Although she was seen, she never talked. She appeared in the kingdom, and charged for the princess. But, when the princess saw the evil witch, flames grew from her head and she breathed out fire. The witch was scared and disappeared back to her lair. So the queen and Daphne lived happily in their castle, peacefully.